


My Heart Is In The Hands Of An Exorcist

by SquaryQ



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young exorcists look around, smiling sadly at their friends. Things were about to get intense and everybody knew that - the innocent Rin just as much as the hardened Kouhaku and the  strong and stoic Sesshomaru. The teenagers watch as the clouds in the sky warp and create a plume of purple smoke with hues of the bloodiest burgundy. The threat is looming above their heads, and any of them could die on this night.</p><p>Rin stares at her friends, her classmates; the teens that she grew to know and love. These people could fall at the hands of whatever beast waits for them just as easily as she could - that scares her more than she could like to admit. Hands quaking as they begin to formulate an attack strategy - focusing around those that had more demonic blood. Meaning that Sesshomaru and his "friend" Jaken would be made central to this formation due to being 75% demon, not 50% like Inuyasha.</p><p>The plan is simple but simplicity can be a flaw in itself. To say that anybody is certain of the plan's success would be a lie- especially since one of the group is asthmatic. Miroku, the sultra king, decendent of one of the most famous monks in Eastern Japan, has asthma - so no matter how strong he is, he's still a liability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Is In The Hands Of An Exorcist

Rin collapses on the floor, breathing heavily. She's tired but relieved to have a few seconds to breathe, Sesshomaru, Jaken and Inuyasha are taking on the foe. They've been told to retreat and Rin is grateful - there is not much that a tamer can do in a bloodbath and to her relief; she made it practically unscathed. To her right is Kouhaku, panting on his knees. He drops his weapon and clutches his stomach and curls into a ball. 

 

Her heart is in her throat and her mind is all over the place, worries bubbling in her stomach but she doesn't mind the ill feeling that anticipation has given her. She knows that her classmates and friends can prosper in the state that they're in outside. To have such powerful half and three quarter demons on their side gave Rin a considerable amount of assurance.

 

She sighs, drawing Kouhaku's attention to her. He meets her gaze and takes her hand in his own, "We're going to win, Rin,"

 

"I know," she nods her head, "I just don't want to lose anybody in the process after everything we've been through."

 

"They'll be fine, nobody's going to give in after everything we've been though!"

 

Kouhaku was right. The teenagers were always an odd bunch - a very expansive class, all taught under the famed exorcist the late Priestess Kikyo. That woman had trained everybody to be the strongest they could be. And they should therefore be able to survive this night. Everybody has come so far after all.

 

_The white haired teenager sat at the back of the classroom instantly catches Rin's eye. She is practically gravitating toward him, not that he's acknowledging her whatsoever. The older teen looks the black haired first year up and down with his bronze eyes and waves her away so he can continue chatting idly with his green haired companion. A third student sits at the table, headphones on and completely ignoring her too. Not that Rin relents at all, she simply lingers, swaying backward and forward on the balls of her feet._

 

_"I'm Rin!" she chirps, blinking rapidly. She had been told back in middle school that batting your lashes was a great way to capture male attention. The green haired companion of the white haired teen scoffs._

 

_"We don't care, human. Go sit with the other humans!" the companion snaps, immediately on the offensive._

_"Aren't you human?"_

 

_"NO! Of course we're not! Unlike you, we're the most powerful people in this room! 75% demon!" he continues. The elegant white haired teenager is yet to speak. The dark haired guy with a ponytail sat two seats apart from the pair is also silent. What is this divide?_

 

_"Then... why are you learning to be exorcists if you're more demon than man?"_

 

_"Because there are good demons and bad ones. You need to know where they stand and mortality makes us appear good. That's why we're here!" the green haired one squawks._

 

_"Jaken. Quiet. You're giving me a migraine." Rin's attention returns to the man that drew her in in the first place. His hair is long and snowy white, thin in texture and tied into a low ponytail. His eyes are piercing yet alluring. His sleeves are rolled up and his tie is loose yet he still looks professional and rich._

 

_"Sorry Lord Sesshomaru!" he bows his head to the long white haired teen._

 

_'Lord!?!' Rin hesitates for a second, unsure of what to say to this Lord. What on earth was a Lord doing at True Cross Academy anyway? And more importantly, why was said Lord associating with normal people, or is there something more to this?_

 

_"Do you want some tablets...Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asks, smiling kindly at the rude pair, "I have some migraine relief tablets in my bag."_

 

_"No. Leave." the white haired teen waves Rin away again._

 

_"Oi! Sesshomaru! Leave her alone! She's just trying to be nice!" another white haired teen shouts, slamming his palms on the desk,unlike the first one, he has ears that point up almost like that of a westie._

 

_"Inuyasha!" three other teenagers shout from their seats beside him, "Sesshomaru's not worth it!"_

 

_"Tch!"_

 

_"Don't make me tell you to sit!"_

 

_"Gah! Okay! Okay!" Inuyasha, the other white haired student yelps, planting his butt back on the chair. Rin looks around the class again for an open seat - but there seems to be a simple divide between the blood status of her classmates, that or its a year divide._

 

_"Ah, you must be Kohaku and Rin, the first year exorcists!" a graceful black haired woman says. Rin's eyes widen in awe. This woman has to be the prettiest looking lady she had ever laid eyes upon. Was this her teacher? She was not dressed like the other students around her, that shared a school uniform with Rin. The boys at the back wear blazers with white piping on the collar and sleeves, the rest of their uniform is the same as the other students, except the stripes are in different directions._

 

_"Hello! I'm Kohaku! The other first year!" a brown haired boy with tanned skin and a freckled face smiles sweetly at her. Rin shakes Kohaku's hand._

 

Kohaku smiles at Rin. Shesmiles back. He is so brave. Kohaku had been through so much - he was the only one who knew how powerful the demon Naraku was. The only one who had survived his plot to kill. He lost his life but somehow rose again. He's the kid that lived. A strong exorcist indeed, despite his age and stature. Rin always wondered how a kid so plucky would be her friend and to be so positive.

 

"Things get better, Rin!"

 

"RIN! KOHAKU! GET BACK HERE! MIROKU NEEDS TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Sango shrieks.

 

The younger teenagers yelp and sprint into the fray. Kohaku takes Rin's hand and draws his katana watching as Rin summons her own creatures. The small tamer has control over a grand two headed dragon esque beast that pledge allegiance to her from the second it met her eyes - to the extent that it allows her to ride him. From the backof her creature, A-Un. She pulls Kohaku onto A-Un and the pair ride into the fight - Rin steering the creature whil Kohaku launches attacks.

 

The battle is heated and everybody is working together - even Inuyasha with the "more powerful" students - Sesshomaru, Jaken and Koga. Rin cannot help but smile as the miasma begins to impact her mind. A-Un topples to the ground and Rin skids across the floor.

 

The next thing the girl knew, Kohaku was on top of her, pulling away from her lips. Smiling at her, tears dripping onto Rin's cheeks.

 

"Thank God! Thank God! I thought you died! You fell off A-Un and then he disintegrated! I was so scared! Rin! Never do that to me again!" Kohaku hugs the shorter girl, "Never do that again!"

 

"Wha-" Rin's head lolls as she tries to wake herself up.

 

"Never do that again! Leave the risky hard work to the onesthat are 75% demon! Stupid girl!" Jaken snaps.

 

"I..."

 

"Rin, don't do that again. We had to reform our entire strategy because Kohaku insisted on resuscitating you."

 

"Lord Sesshomaru... Jaken... Kohaku..."

 

"Never do that again!"

 

"Funny, maybe that explains how Kohaku is the kid who lived - his heart never belonged to Naraku. It belonged to Rin."


End file.
